Patent literature 1 discloses a configuration in which a drive signal is applied to one end of a transmission line, which breaks up into two transmission lines connected respectively to two DUTs. This configuration enables one IO channel to drive two DUTs, thus making it possible to effectively utilize the IO channel. Patent literature 1 also discloses a semiconductor device testing apparatus that uses a two-branched transmission line enabling a reduction in unwanted oscillating waveform in a received waveform signal at a reception end.
FIG. 11 is a conceptual diagram showing a configuration in which a common semiconductor device testing apparatus is combined with an IC handler apparatus 300 to test multiple DUTs.
The semiconductor device testing apparatus 100 includes an apparatus main body 101 and a test head 200 separated from the apparatus main body 101 and connected to the IC handler apparatus 300 via a coupling line. The test head 200 has pin electronics PE comprising a plurality of IO channel groups each including N (an integer equal to or larger than 2) IO channels, a normal channel (not shown in the drawings), and others (not shown).
The IO channels are connected to IO pins (input/output terminals) of a corresponding DUT and provide functions of applying signals to the DUT and receiving response signals output by the DUT. The number of IO channels provided normally corresponds to the number of IO pins (that is, the number of input/output terminals). The normal channel is connected to an input pin of a DUT and composed only of a driver that applies signals to the DUT.
The DUTs and the semiconductor device testing apparatus are connected together via a performance board PB connected to the pin electronics PE in the test head section 200, a coaxial cable 120, socket boards 160, and contact sockets 180. A spacing frame 140 mounts the socket boards 160 on the performance board PB. A combination of the spacing frame 140 and the performance board PB is called a high fix 102.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-292491